Total drama Zombie Cap 11
by zicaneborgen
Summary: el drama al mas alto volumen se desvanese por la llegada del transportador a tierra, listos para su viaje a la salvacion, teniendo una situacion problematica en medio.


**Cap. 11 el después:**

El tiempo había pasado y Joseph y Heather se quedaron ahí, viendo como bajaba lentamente el horizonte, no sabiendo que hacer después de lo que había pasado. Toda la situación afuera era la última que hubiera querido un hombre enamorado, mostrar su cariño a la mujer que quería.

Pero Joseph, había elegido entre todo el tiempo del mundo, ese momento para besar a Heather, a su amor, a su querida flor con espinas. En ese momento de crisis nacional, de infectados escapando de la contingencia, de personas asustadas y llevadas aun mas lejos de sus casas, de un gobierno cuyas soluciones se desintegran y se desesperan por la infame e impensable solución de bombardear Ontario.

Joseph sabia todo eso, todo lo que pasaba afuera de su seguro y calmado transportador, pero aun así lo hiso y después del beso, no sabían que decirse, que hacer, simplemente se quedaron viendo el horizonte, mientras Joseph alcanzaba la mano de Heather para estrujarla.

Eran más de las 6 de la tarde y el transportador se estaba quedando sin ruido, la supuesta fiesta que había organizado Geoff en altamar, se fue tranquilizando mientras el viaje continuaba, siendo hasta el final ya solo una reunión donde parejas y amigos hablaban y comían botana y tomaban lo que había.

Grace e Izzy seguían en la cabina, manejando la enorme nave hacia el pueblo de de Barrie, el cual tenia contacto directo con la carretera Kings Highway 400 que adentraba directamente a Toronto, sin embargo, Grace no quería llegar halla por cuestión de la evacuación. La carretera, tenía una pequeña desviación que también daba directamente a la ciudad de Newmarket, donde según se estaban haciendo las últimas evacuaciones en Ontario.

Grace, estaba harta, simplemente fastidiada a lo mas alto de su cabeza. Izzy la había molestado una y otra vez con sus historias de su vida y de sus muchas experiencias llenas de acción, supervivencia y locura, Grace, deseaba más que nunca, el momento de por fin poder llegar al puerto y por fin alejarse de Izzy de su rara y molesta manera de contar las cosas.

Hasta que finalmente, el joven sueño de Grace se hiso realidad, no muy lejos de ahí, pudo ver claramente, como pequeños edificios se erigían en la tierra, como las luces que todavía quedaban encendidas, aparecían en su vista mostrándose a ella, diciéndole solo una cosa. Había llegado a Barrie.

- avísale a los demás, nos preparamos para salir de aquí –le ordeno Grace a Izzy haciendo que esta se callara para escuchar – ¡a la orden mi capitán, daré la alarma¡ - le contesto presionando con toda su mano, un botón rojo que se situada a lado derecho de la entrada, el cual decía "úsese en caso de emergencia" . Todos los sobrevivientes del barco se enteraron, el sonido era tan agudo, fuerte y constante que todos simplemente acudieron a la cabina pensando que era una emergencia - ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Heather a Joseph oyendo mutuamente la alarma de la nave – no lo sé Heather, iré a ver – le contesto Jaspe averiguando lo que se trataba de una manera caballerosa. Dejando a Heather sola desde que el había llegado, pensando, su mano por fin suelta se la volteo a ver, después, vio hacia donde Joseph se había ido, hacia las escaleras. Pensaba sobre lo que había pasado entre él y ella y aunque sentía que las intenciones de Joseph eran puras y verdaderas, una ligera parte zulla decía que era solo un juego más, que lo que había pasado no era más que una simple farsa creada por la situación.

Mientras tanto, Joseph se sentía renovado, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer de las cenizas se sentía inspirado y listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Llego apurado, y encontró que Izzy, le estaba platicando a los demás de la nueva noticia – mi compañera Grace está controlando el barco, y me dijo que les avisara que nos falta menos de diez minutos para entrar a la bahía de el pueblo de Barrie, me dijo muy claramente que estemos preparados y nos subamos a los coches, que ella nos alcanzara después de bajar la rampa ok – les comento Izzy a todos intentando sonar como una superior del ejercito.

Después de que ella había acabado, ella y los demás siguieron hacia la puerta en donde chocaron con Joseph quien los siguió poniéndose enfrente para poder bajar – muy bien Leshawna, tu e Izzy ya estuvieron en el Camaro, incluso Joseph lo manejo, me toca a mi quiero sentir como corre ese bebe – dijo Duncan a Leshawna – si claro pastelito, usaras a mi bebe solo si pasas sobre mi frio cadáver – le respondió moviendo la cabeza y enseñándole las llaves en tono de burla, dando la oportunidad a Duncan de arrebatárselas – oye, quien te crees que eres – gruñido Leshawna remangándose la camisa – cara, me la quedo, sello, es toda tuya – la detuvo Duncan enseñándole una moneda para apostar – mucho mejor que arrebatar las cosas chico – le contesto Leshawna aceptando su apuesta. La moneda, lanzada por Duncan, giro en el aire alcanzando altura inalcanzable, luego, la gravedad la jalo de nuevo a tierra, rebotando un par de veces en el piso y mostrando el lado donde caía, el lado ganador – ja, cara, lo siento primor pero me llevare a tu bebe – comento Duncan burlonamente a Leshawna – oh tu no pondrás tus sucias manos en mi Camaro – le contesto enojada Leshawna mostrando su puño, incitando a una pelea – e chicos tranquilos, dejen sus jueguitos para otra ocasión, Grace va a manejar la camioneta en cuanto termine su trabajo ¿Quién nos acompañara quien de ustedes dos nos acompañara? – Pregunto Raken acercándose a su amigo y a su compañera – vamos, te espera la camioneta – se burlo nuevamente Duncan de Leshawna quien simplemente dijo - no le hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir , te quedo claro pastelito, Leshawna no aceptara rallones a su bebe – mientras seguía a Raken a la camioneta - ¡muy bien! ¡Quien acompañara a Duncan en el Camaro! ¡Vamos fórmense! ¡No se preocupen habrá espacio para todos! – grito Duncan, alzando los brazos, señalándose así mismo, intentando decir que el viaje en el Camaro ser el mejor en esa aventura - yo quiero ir contigo cariño, a donde sea – alzo la ano Courtney, corriendo hacia Duncan y abrazándolo – yo, también – corrió Lindsay hacia el – alguien más ¡vamos! – volvió a gritar Duncan – yo viejo, cuenta conmigo dijo Joseph, esperando que Heather se le uniera, lo cual al final hiso, por miedo a quedarse "sola" en el viaje - Hey, Heather va a venir con nosotros, olvídalo, yo me iré ala camioneta – comento Lindsay, enojada – vamos Lindsay, no seas tan infantil, ponemos a Joseph en medio para que no tengas nada que ver con ella, ok – propuso Courtney a la rubia, quien dudosa acepto.

Ya todo estaba listo, para arrancar hacia la superficie, en el Camaro, el cual se había quedado enfrente de la salida, estaba compuesto por Duncan y Courtney en frente y Lindsay, Joseph y Heather atrás. Mientras que en la camioneta habían quedado Raken y Kary en el frente, como los conductores provisionales mientras Grace abría la compuerta del transportador y bajaba a conducir el enorme vehículo, atrás, estaban Leshawna e Izzy, en el ultimo asiento, se encontraban muy cómodos Harold y Geoff y por ultimo en la parte de la cajuela estaban sentados, viéndose el uno al otro Gwen y Trent, platicando mil y un cosas que se perdieron al estar separados.

- bien muchachos, empezare a bajar la compuerta estén listos para arrancar- dijo Grace desde la cabina por medio de el altavoz que estaba instalando, haciendo que todos escucharan claramente. Raken poniendo la palanca del automático en neutral, encendió el enrome y rudo motor de la camioneta, haciendo que esta temblara antes de encenderse por completo – bien Kary, vamos a casa – comento Raken a su amor quien esta a su lado – si vamos a casa – le contesto, besándolo en el cachete, dejándolo que sonara el claxon para avisar que estaban listos – ¡voy por ti Bridg! – grito Geoff asuntado un poco a su compañero de al lado – cielos, tranquilízate – le dijo Harold acomodándose para el camino.

Raken se desespero un poco, quería ya estar tranquilamente en la carretera manejando, teniendo a Kary a lado, oyendo las platicas que se hacían adentro, quería irse de ese lugar – ¡vamos Duncan muévete! – Grito sacando su cabeza de la ventana – ¡te quieres esperar! ¡La rampa todavía no ha bajado! – contesto Duncan de la misma manera que lo había hecho Raken. Dejando un pequeño lapso de tiempo para que la rampa, por fin bajara por completo – mira, ya bajo la rampa – le señalo Courtney a Duncan para que este encendiera el coche – bien, es hora de que rugas – le dijo Duncan al Camaro, metiendo la llave y moviéndola para enfrente para poder encenderlo.

Sin embrago, el coche no encendió, solo se escuchaba el ruido de motor queriendo arrancar en vano, repetidamente mientras Duncan, seguía girando la llave para poderlo encender – vamos ¡¿que carajo pasa?! – Grito enojado, retirando la llave de la cerradura con una fuerza innecesaria - ¿Qué pasa Duncan? – Le pregunto Courtney preocupada – ¿se acabo la gasolina? – Pregunto Lindsay acercándose a la pareja de enfrente – no, debe ser algo mas, algo… el coche, no tiene corriente hay que pasarle de la camioneta – contesto Duncan saliendo del vehículo – voy a ver que pasa – lo siguió Joseph buscando la manera de salir del coche.

- ¿por que no avanzas? ¿Que está pasando? – Pregunto Raken bajando de la camioneta – hay que pasarle corriente al Camaro, se quedo sin batería para arrancar – le contesto Joseph - ¿pero con que? – pregunto Raken, no teniendo idea que usar como pinzas y cables - ¿no habrá unas en la camioneta? – Pregunto Duncan a su amigo – no, para nada ¿hay en el Camaro? – le respondió con otra pegunta Raken a Duncan – no, que yo sepa - le respondió.

¿Ya están todos adentro? – Pregunto Grace bajando las escaleras, distrayendo la atención de los tres chicos – no, para nada, el Camaro se quedo sin baterías y necesitamos unos cables pasa corriente – explico Duncan señalando el deportivo sin energía. Grace, pensó y recordó que durante la estancia en la cabina junto con Izzy, creyó ver unos cables debajo del tablero de control, junto a unas cajas y cosas que posiblemente eran utilizadas por el automóvil del antiguo dueño del transportador – Izzy ¿tu no viste unos cables pasa corriente debajo del tablero de la cabina? – Pregunto Grace a la pelirroja, acercándose a la camioneta - ¡si! Creo que estaban debajo de ti junto con unas cajas aceitosas – le contesto – oye Grace ¿va a tomar mucho tiempo? - pregunto Geoff saliendo de la camioneta – si, será algo tardado – le contesto, mientas subía las escaleras junto con Duncan, Joseph y Raken – oigan, si no les importa, pueden abrir la cajuela para tener espacio – dijo Trent para que Kary la abriera por el control de el tablero - no puede ser, estamos aquí desde hace 5 minutos y ya estoy acalorada – comento Gwen saliendo de la parte trasera de la camioneta junto con Trent – ya también me voy a salir un minuto – dijo Geoff siguiendo al par.

Mientras eso ocurría en la camioneta. En el Camaro las cosas no iban tan bien como lo hacían en el otro vehículo. Lindsay, Heather y Courtney se habían quedado solas esperando a que el problema de el deportivo se resolviera, dejando a Courtney al mando mientras Heather y Lindsay se daban miradas una a la otra, teniéndose odio y miedo al mismo tiempo. En una de esas miradas rápidas, sus caras se encontraron y se vieron por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. Heather, todavía le daba la idea a esos cabellos rubios, ese pañuelo azul en su frente, esas botas cafés, como un sinónimo de idiotez total y la miraba enojadamente con burla. Mientras Lindsay igualaba ese cabello negro, zapatos feos y short verde. Con una maldad y frialdad pura e inherente a la cual, la veía con ira y coraje. Sostuvieron sus miradas por un largo tiempo, como retándose una a la otra, como una invitación a una batalla entre ellas dos para saber quien ganaría en esa guerra entre viejas amigas y nuevas enemigas.

Heather por su parte quería acabar con esa cosa, siendo ella ganadora, analizo como muchas veces lo hiso, fríamente su cara, y noto un miedo naciente ene ella, como si la fuerza de enfrentarse a Heather fuera solo un disfraz para el verdadero miedo que sentía por ella – ¡booo! – Asusto Heather a la rubia haciendo que esta saltara y fritara adentro del automóvil, distrayendo y asustando al mismo tiempo a Courtney - ¡¿Qué paso?! – pregunto gritando Courtney, volteando a ver a sus compañeras de viaje – Heather me asusto con su mirada de bruja – le respondió Lindsay cerrando los ojos – yo no sé de lo que está hablando, yo veía plácidamente afuera del parabrisas – contesto Heather recogiéndose el cabello, utilizando una actitud que no utilizaba desde hace tiempo – rayos, las dos parecen niñas chiquitas, creí que era algo importante, háganme un favor y dejen de estar molestando – dijo Courtney como si las estuviera regañando por no saber comportarse , volteando hacia enfrente en su posición original, hasta que la tranquilidad impuesta en el interior del vehículo, fue repentinamente arruinada por una terrible silueta que se posó sobre el parabrisas del vehículo, su horrible cara y ojos perdidos daban miedo junto con la sangre que brotaba de ellos, manchando de una manera escalofriante todo el parabrisas, dando oportunidad solo de que Lindsay pegara un grito mucho mayor al que dio al tener a Heather enfrente.

- ¿que demonios pasa? – Pregunto Trente distrayéndose de su arto con Gwen - ¡haya, en el Camaro! – grito Izzy señalando en el parabrisas del coche, un infectado hambriento que intentaba romper el vidrio del mismo para capturar a las chicas que estaban ahí – ¡oh demonios! – grito Geoff por fin viendo al espantoso ente, escuchando lo que gritaba y acercándose rápidamente hacia él para capturarlo. Geoff en un instinto de la situación, grito y se espanto como nunca lo había hecho en su vida a excepción de la vez del episodio del asesino y el grafio, se agacho rápidamente, pensando que el zombi no lo agarraría en esa posición, lo cual era un error. Pero fuera de eso, Trent esperaba al infectado con una varilla gruesa que se había encontrado en el puso. En el momento justo en el que Geoff se agachaba protegiéndose, Trent había tomado fuerza para golpear al infectado en toda su cabeza, salpicando el rojo liquido en toda la camioneta, despertando el horror en un principio, pero luego la relajación de que esa cosa había muerto – ¿ya estoy muerto? – pregunto Geoff en su posición fetal – viejo, párate, está muerto – le contesto Trent dándole la mano – guau Trent estuvo genial como el zombi le hacía "grrrr" y Geoff nada más se agacho gritando "aaaaa" y tú hiciste un "home run" con su cabeza, ¡eso fue loco! – Comento Izzy a su manera – pude haber hecho eso también – comento Harold – pero no tan bien como lo hiso Trent cariño, bien hecho – dijo Leshawna al novio de su amiga. Todos estaban agradecidos por lo que Trent había hecho, tanto en el Ford como en el Camaro - ¿eh todos están bien? oímos un grito – pregunto preocupado Joseph bajando media escalera y viendo el escenario desde arriba- Trent mato a una de esas bestias – le respondió Gwen viéndolo - ¿pero quién grito así? – volvió a preguntar Joseph mostrando que el grito le había lastimado los odios, los cuales estaban siendo limpiados por el mismo.

Súbitamente, entre ese mar de alivio surgió entre el silencio del pueblo y el escándalo del transportador, un gruñido que dio eco en toda la zona, todos y cada uno de los sobrevivientes escucharon con temor ese grito de infectado que parecía estar tanto cerca, como lejos, el cual, grave y constante, era ayudado por mas gruñidos, gemidos, gritos que salían del aire tan rápidamente y en gran numero que no se podían contar – ah carajo, eso no suena bien – comento Gwen mirando hacia enfrente, hacia la playa con vista a la ciudad, mirando hacia el Camaro, con una Lindsay asustada, una Courtney tranquilizándola y una Heather tapándose los oídos. De pronto, su vista, la vista de todos, fue interrumpida por cientos de siluetas que salían de entre los coches abandonados, arboles, puestos y edificios cercanos, los bultos corrían rápidamente y sin cansancio hacia ellos, hacia el transportador, mostrándose a ellos mismos que eran infectados – ¡Grace, cierra la compuerta! – grito Joseph muriéndose de miedo, de la idea de que los zombis, entraran a su nave.

Grace, de una forma automática, miro por el parabrisas de la cabina para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, dándose cuenta que cientos de infectados llegaban atraídos por los ruidos de él transportador al llegar a tierra, luego sabiendo que hacer apretó rápidamente el botón de la compuerta para que esta empezara a subirse lentamente impidiendo la entrada a los demonios hambrientos - ¿¡Grace que pasa!? – Pregunto Raken – oímos a Joseph gritar – agrego Duncan sobre lo sucedido – ¡Duncan! ¡Raken! ¡Quiero que ese vehículo este sirviendo lo más rápido posible! ¡Entendieron! – Grito Grace aventándoles el cable pasa corriente a sus manos - ¿¡que!?¿¡Porque!?¿¡Que esta pasando!? – Pregunto Raken desesperado - ¡nos atacan! ¡Cientos de ellos! – Grace contesto hiendo de un lado para el otro, pensando en un plan - ¿tu qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Duncan, a punto de irse junto con Raken a cumplir su misión – yo me quedare aquí, cuando terminen accionare la palanca de emergencia, eso hará que se suelte la rampa y caiga dándoles oportunidad de escapar… - pero… – interrumpió Raken queriendo le preguntar que le pasara a ella - ¡rápido soldado! ¡Esa rampa no durara mucho deteniendo a los infectados! ¡Tarde o temprano la escalaran! ¡Muévanse! – grito enojada Grace, empujando a los dos chicos a hacer su cometido, quedándose ella sola con su fiel pistola y determinación notable.

Rápidamente y con una adrenalina alta, bajaron a donde se encontraban los coches siendo espectáculo de una consternación colosal de todos los sobrevivientes que querían salir vivos de ahí. Los infectados , en todo uso de su voluntad, golpeaban la estructura de metal con puños y cabeza, repetidamente cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que poco a poco fueron dándose cuenta que esa no era manera de poder entrar a comer, dándoles solo la opción de voltear hacia arriba.

- ¡miren, los zombis están escalando la compuerta! – grito Harold señalando unas manos mugrosas y ensangrentadas que se asomaban en la parte de arriba de la rampa alzada – ¡tu idiota metete a la camioneta! ¡Todos métanse para salir de inmediato al arreglar esto! – grito Duncan, viendo a Joseph meterse en la parte trasera del Camaro, a Geoff, por la puerta lateral de la camioneta y a Gwen y Trent por atrás, abriendo el cofre de la camioneta dejando ver todo su motor y partes anexas, una de ellas, la batería del coche, en pleno funcionamiento por dejarse encendido desde que se había descubierto el problema del Camaro – Raken, conecta el cable rojo a la carga positiva, el otro a una pieza de metal, iré al Camaro y le pondré los cables e intentare encenderlo – instruyo Duncan a su amigo quien se quedo haciendo eso mientras Duncan jalaba el otro extremo del cable hacia el deportivo amarillo, quedándose un poco más de la mitad por la falta de distancia de los cables – ¡no llega el maldito!¡intenta acercarte más! – Grito Duncan mientras vía que los infectados ya asomaban sus desagradables cabezas por arriba de la rampa – ¡Kary! ¡Pisa el acelerador! – grito Raken a su chica, la cual lo hiso sin escatimar esfuerzo, lo presiono fuertemente solo teniendo de resultado que el motor se ahogara sin ni siquiera moverse un centímetro hacia enfrente – ¡que pasa! ¡Esta cochinada no avanza! – Grito exasperada, temblando de la energía de la excitación que recorría su cuerpo – amiga, el motor esta en neutral, pásalo a manejo – Leshawna dijo a Kary quien en un arranque, jalo la palanca del automático para arriba para poder estar en esa modalidad. La camioneta, se hiso rápidamente hacia enfrente, atropellando casi a Raken quien solo salto hacia tras por miedo a ser golpeado por el frente. El movimiento, basto lo necesario para que Duncan alcanzara la batería del Camaro sin ningún problema, poniendo los cables en posición para poder recibir la corriente de la camioneta – ¡Courtney! ¡Enciéndelo! – le grito Duncan a ella quien tomo las laves y encendió el coche sin mayor problema.

El flameante deportivo amarillo por fin se le oía activarse su motor, con su peculiar ruido que hacía sentir una vez más alivio para Duncan, Raken y los demás. Duncan, sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo antes de que el infectado callera en el interior del transportador, jalo los cables y los tiro al piso, azotando fuertemente al unisonó de el cofre, corriendo hacia la puerta del conductor y haciendo a un lado a Courtney para preparase para una salida violenta de ahí.

Raken viendo eso, efectuó las mismas acciones que Duncan solo que el más despacio y controlado al no saber mucho de automotriz y tener miedo de que algo saliera mas – ¡Grace ahora! – le grito a la piloto antes de meterse a la camioneta.

Grace, escuchando claramente la voz de Raken junto con las miles de voces de los infectados, jalo con todas sus fuerzas la dura y enorme palanca de emergencia. Abajo, las duras y fuertes cadenas que sostenían la enrome rampa, se desprendieron de sus umbrales dejando caer la pesada pieza de metal, sobre los infectados que la golpeaba y escalaban, dejando a su paso a los otros cientos que estaban detrás de ellos, entrando salvajemente adentro del transportador golpeando una y otra vez puertas y parabrisas de los coches – ¡sujétense bien! – gruño Duncan acelerando fuera de ahí, perdiéndose en el camino y olvidando que atrás de él, se quedaba la camioneta con todos los sobrevivientes adentro de ella.

Mientras Duncan se alejaba rápidamente de ese lugar, Raken en la camioneta, se había quedado para esperar a Grace, la cual tenía que estar abajo con ellos, después de haber liberado la rampa –vamos, Raken, amigo ¡¿que esperas?! – Pregunto Izzy acerándose a él – cariño ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Kary igual de sorprendida- ¡tenemos que esperar a Grace! ¡Sigue ahí arriba! ¡No podemos abandonarla! – Argumento sudando frio – ¡mira viejo! ¡Ahí viene! – señalo Geoff hacia las escaleras viendo a la militar bajándolas con arma en mano, deteniéndose por la cantidad de Zombis que se encontraban ahí, todos volteando a ella al escuchar sus pasos fuertes, no dejando otra opción que quedarse ahí y dar un disparo en la cabeza al más amenazante y cercano que encontró, matándolo al instante - ¡Grace!¡Grace! – Grito fuertemente Raken intentando que la piloto lo pudiera escuchar - ¡váyanse! – grito ella disparándole a otro que subía la escalera - ¡no te dejaremos aquí! – Le grito de nuevo Raken con la misma fuerza – ¡váyanse con una mierda! ¡Yo estaré bien! – Grace ordeno a Raken, subiendo las escaleras por la inminente avalancha de zombis que subía las escaleras para atraparla a ella – carajo – exclamo Raken, enojado, impotente de salvar a su amiga de una muerte segura dejándola a su suerte. Acelero e hiso un lado a todos los infectados que todavía quedaban ahí, que no habían ido a perseguir a Grace al segundo piso, buscando en toda esa ciudad fantasma, hacia donde Duncan se había ido.


End file.
